Rekindled Fires
by youkai Otaku
Summary: I really don't like the title, but it fits. The story is about a new evil rising and without the aid of the two most powerful DS will our heros stand a chance? Especially now that they have teenagers to look after.
1. Stuff that happened

Disclaimer: I do not own LoD. And that makes me very sad. I do own everyone who does not seem familiar. I don't know their names yet or I would write them. So no torturing without my permission!   
  
And please no flames I burn easily. And sorry for grammar and all that jazz, it was never my strong point.  
  
Ok time to explain what's going on.   
  
Shana is dead.  
  
I really didn't like her so she dies.   
  
Sorry if you did like Shana.   
  
I just hated using her she had no additions, and that was the most fun of the game!  
  
Yes, I'm well aware that Miranda is exactly the same. But I got lazy and didn't want to create a character to replace her.  
  
Yet......   
  
Anyways it's been seventeen years since Melbu Frahma and The Virage Embryo. K?  
  
Dart and Shana had one child (yes they got married!). Albert and Emille had twins. Meru got married to that really cool Wingly guy and they had a daughter. Kongol is still in Rogue with Haschel. Miranda (still sucks........I'm just kidding) she's still in Deningrad being a sacred sister and such.   
  
Alright now Shana was killed, so Dart went to avenge Shana so he left his child with Albert for a few years.   
  
And he never found the murderer.  
  
I think that covers everybody, um, yup it does.   
  
The Red-eyed and Dark Dragoon Spirits have not been found yet. But everyone still has their original Dragoon Spirits.   
  
But, uh, yeah I don't want to say to much more, but this is kinda' short and I apologize. I promise to make up with nice long chappies! (If my sister gives me enough time on the computer to actually write them.) 


	2. Arrow and Ky

Disclaimer: I do (not) own Legend of Dragoon. There I said it!  
  
Dart watched as his daughter swung his sword around, with such vigor and precision. It was a cool crisp day, not a single cloud blocked the yellow sun from sending down gleaming rays of light.   
  
Her hair was a dirty blonde much like his but her eyes were brown, much like Shana's, maybe even too much. Every time Dart looked into her eyes he felt as if he was looking at Shana.   
  
Shana had been dead for fourteen years now, but Dart was still morning her death. Their only child, Arrow, was only three at the time, and barely remembered anything of her mother.   
  
"Am I doing it right?" Arrow's voice shattered Dart's thoughts. He looked at her puzzled for a moment until he recollected his senses. Arrow stood with the sword's tip touching the ground and waiting anxiously for her father's reply.   
  
"You're doing fine." He said. Arrow waited a few seconds before she regained her training. Dart then returned to his thoughts, yet was grateful Shana had left him something of her's.   
  
He watched Arrow and was soon overcome; her graceful movements almost made it look like she was dancing. He had to admit she had caught the eye of a few of the village boys, but he had scared them all away. Not before long Arrow now started to do a few punches and kicks with the added sword slashes. She was starting to use some energy and began making cuts in the dirt without even touching the ground.   
  
"Arrow!" Dart called out. Immediately when he finished that word, Arrow dropped herself and looked at her father.   
  
"That's enough for today." He knew that if he didn't't stop her now she would start to get too into her training. "Yes, father." She replied. She started to walk toward Dart, when she was at proper distance she held the sword toward him. He smiled and took it by the hilt.   
  
They both felt a little awkward, neither one knew what to say to the other.   
  
"You've come along way, since last year." He complimented. Arrow smiled but didn't reply. Unlike Dart and Shana Arrow was quiet and usually kept to herself. It seemed the only thing Arrow focused on was he training. Which Dart found strange, war had long since past and there really was no reason to train as intensely as she did.   
  
Then his attention suddenly adverted to his Dragoon Spirit. He had no reason why, but he could just picture it tucked safe away in his hiding place. Arrow watched her father closely and when his facial expression changed, she felt a little worried.   
  
"Something wrong?" She asked. Dart shook his head realizing he had to be more careful of how he acted around Arrow.   
  
"Fine." He answered swiftly. Arrow didn't believe him, and the look in her eyes showed it. "Really, it's fine." He tried to reassure her. Arrow looked doubtful, but said nothing more.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" A voice called out. Arrow froze she could tell that voice in her sleep. She quickly lashed around holding out her hand for return of her sword.   
  
"Ky." She growled. A seventeen year-old boy with midnight black hair and glistening blue eyes rushed up.   
  
"Hello Ky." Dart said politely pulling the sword away from Arrow's out stretched hand.   
  
"Morning Mr. Dart." Arrow beard her teeth and made a clenched fist.   
  
"Why is it my father chased off every boy but you?" She asked, sending Dart a death glare. Ky smiled sweetly.   
  
"It's because your dad likes me to much." He answered.   
  
Which, much to Arrow's dismay, was actually true. Ky was always around Arrow since she was old enough to realize he was there. Shana loved him dearly and would probably still love him if she could of seen what a gentleman he had grown up to be.   
  
His father had died when he was only seven and his mother never really cared where he was so he mostly spent his time with Dart and Arrow.   
  
"You're sweating. Training hard?" Ky asked brushing some of Arrows hair from her face. She blushed and held her collar.   
  
Dart snickered, satisfied with watching his only daughter finally act like a girl.   
  
"K-ky!" She whimpered.  
  
Ky smiled devilishly pulling out his own sword. "But I guess you're to tired to fight me." He gave her a sideways glance.   
  
"No matter how tired I get I could always beat you." She stated taking up her sword again.   
  
"Really?" He inquired. She nodded as they gave each other smirks and glances. Dart leaned against a nearby rock crossing his arms. He knew Ky was up to something now all he had to do was see what it was.   
  
"But let's do it right." Arrow gave him a puzzled look. "No amour." He said taking off his cape and kneepieces. Arrow took off her breast plate and threw it to the ground. "Fine." She replied.   
  
Dart sighed, he knew Arrow never refused a challenge no matter what the circumstance. He could already see what Ky was planning now all he had to do was wait and see if he was correct.   
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's pretty bad. But hopefully it will get better. I just beat the game two nights ago so my interest is pretty high for the time being. I intend to put in some spoilers so I hope you beat the game before I ruin it for you. No seriously. The ending was ruined for me cause I went reading some fics before I finished the game (it's ok though I still cried). So now that you've read my horribly spaced piece of work go do some stuff. Like write a review! Also remember this is my first fanfic. so be gentle. 


	3. The Knight from Bale

A/N: Welcome back! I'm trying to get into Ky's personality a little and I just really wanted to put this one of my stories!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? Fine. I own Arrow and Ky, but not LoD!!  
  
Arrow licked her lips and stood poised and ready to fight, as did Ky.   
  
His silver braclett glimmered in the sun and hung tight on his left arm.   
  
"Don't do it, Ky." Dart warned.   
  
With that Arrow lunged forward striking her sword with his.   
  
She had been so swift Ky was on the defensive, and all he did was smile.   
  
He jumped back landing on a rock and recoiled off hitting Arrow.  
  
So much force had gone into it Arrow was pushed back as rich colored brown earth collected at her heels.  
  
She grunted while pulling up enough strength to push him off.  
  
Ky's smile never left his face and Dart was becoming all the more intreged.   
  
They continued like that for awhile, switching insults and barely missing eachother with the tips of their blades.  
  
Not before long they were pressed up against eachother.  
  
"You've gotten better." Ky said between the swords.  
  
Arrow growled as a reply and shot daggers through her eyes.  
  
Ky just smiled. He had been smiling the entire fight and it annoyed the hell out of Arrow.  
  
Ky finally broke away twirling as he did so flashing his braclett in front of her.  
  
That was just enough to push her to the edge.   
  
They both charged screaming at the top of their lungs, blades dragging against the ground, both knowing this would be the last strike.   
  
At the very last possible second they jumped into the air, Dart clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip.   
  
Arrow's landing was horrible, and it was hard to beleive she was so balanced.   
  
Ky's landing was perfect however, but Arrow had struggled to her feet before he turned around.   
  
She was panting hard but stood ready to reengage in battle.  
  
Ky turned around, still smiling, yet when his eyes looked at Arrow his smile faded.  
  
"I wasn't that far off, was I?" Ky asked himself.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Arrow ordered him to answer.  
  
Ky just looked at her dissapionted, and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"I couldn't of been that far off." Ky repeted.  
  
"Far off what!?" Arrow yelled, pionting her sword at Ky, threatening him by poking the air.  
  
"If you don't tell me....." She was interupted by the sound of ripping clothes.  
  
Ky's smile suddenly widened and Arrow froze stiff as stone. She slowly turned her head down to see that her shirt had been cut in half and more skin was showing than she wanted. Her face became a bright red and she quickly closed her shirt. She bent down and swooped up Ky's cape tieing it quickly to cover her breast. She picked up her sword again and grasped it so hard the hilt cracked.   
  
"Ky! You jerk!" Arrow yelled. (A/N: Since Arrow is so nice she never calls Ky a bastard.)  
  
Ky just started to laugh, unaware his life was in danger he had to drop his sword and hold his stomach he was laughing so hard.  
  
Arrow jumped up and chased Ky, face bright red.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that Ky! Because it's the last time you'll ever see it!" She barked.  
  
Dart of course sweatdropped and knew if he tried to calm his daughter down he would be wasting his breath.   
  
"I warned you, Ky." Dart bragged as the black-haired boy ran past him.  
  
"I know. But it was worth it." He answered between breathes.  
  
Arrow just barely missed Ky and slit a small cut in his shirt. "What!?" Her voice yelled.  
  
The two teens ran around the entire town, as Dart began to bet with himself how long it would take Arrow to catch the pervert.   
  
His attention was adverted to a Knight riding into Seles. By the way he was dressed and how he rode Dart could tell he was from Bale. His face became serious as the only thing that crossed his mind was Albert. He strode up while the Knight approached him, his steed weary and worn.   
  
"Are you Dart, keeper of the Divine Dragoon Spirit?" The Knight asked.  
  
Dart looked at his daughter in the distance jumping over a fence still running after Ky. He sighed and looked back at the Knight nodding.  
  
"That I am." He answered. Arrow's sceaming could be heard in the background and so could Ky's whining.  
  
"The King has sent me, for he wishes council with you." He held his javelin extremly regal-like and awaited Dart's answer.   
  
Arrow had stopped her assualt on her older friend and watched her father. She had finally caught up with him and was sitting on his back bending his leg. Both their hair had been mussed up and Ky's shirt was missing a sleeve. He had already apoligized, promised he wouldn't do it again, promised to fix her shirt, and took a vow of silence. Arrow was quite pleased with herself and Ky was getting sick of eating the dirt.   
  
"What are they saying?" Ky asked rasing his head and spitting.  
  
"I'm not sure." Arrow answered. She realesed his leg and it fell to the ground with a thud. She growled, Dart's body expressions weren't really telling her anything and she couldn't read lips, which made her curiosity rise even more. She stood up and stepped over Ky with her slender leather-clad legs. She took out the ponytail her hair was in and shook her head letting dirty blonde locks shimmer in the sun and whip her face. Ky's jaw dropped as she stroked her head, trying to make it look a little neater. Her brown eyes commerced with his blue eyes and he began to blush. She quickly looked away and retied her hair.   
  
"Quit looking at me like that." Arrow commanded making sure her voice lacked any and all frivolous tone.  
  
"Then you will travel to Bale tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
Dart nodded his head and kept a serious look on his face.   
  
"Very well then, I will escort you there." The Knight turned his charger and it walked off slowly.  
  
"Dad!" Arrow called out, leaving behind a battle worn, black haired combatant. Her leather shoes made hardly any noise but Ky's cape shattered the silence her feet had gained. Ky grumbled curses of being left behind then pursued the pony-tailed adolescent.  
  
When she stood close enough to her father her face matched his. Expecting she didn't have to ask what happened she waited for her father to start talking. But it looked as though Dart was deep in thought and didn't even realize she was there. Ky placed his hand on Arrow's shoulder and she simply brushed it off.   
  
"Dad?" She murmured, with a worried tone. Dart looked up at the two youths and shook his head.   
  
"We're going to Bale tomorrow, so be ready." With that the only thing said he walked off as if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ky blinked, uncertain of what just happened and if he had been invited or not. Arrow looked at him worried and Ky returned the look. She looked back at her father, Ky's hand twitched in vital need to snatch back his cape. She looked up at Ky and waved her hand.   
  
"I'll bring it to you tomorrow." She said blankly. Ky forced a smile and waved back, kicking the dirt as he retreated to his house.  
  
The sun was barely coming over the hills. Small smudges of purple were just vanishing as orange and pink began to enlarge. Arrow was still yawning, she stretched up her hands and rubbed her eyes for a third time already. At first glance she could of been mistaken for a zombie, wandering the world for human flesh. The same could be said for Dart as well before he had his coffe. Ky stood clad in black waiting pateintly to leave and battle some monsters. The Knight had been holding conversation with Dart and Ky was saddling the mares. There were three, including the one the Knight had rode on. Arrow looked disappointed at the thought of sharing a mare but was to tired to say anything. The three males climbed up and Arrow grunted sitting behind Ky, falling asleep on his back. It would be at least a four days travel if they hurried and by Dart's serious manner that's how long it would take them.   
  
"If we travel through the Prarie and cut through Limestone Cave it should bring us up to Bale." Dart said pointing toward the North. Arrow grunted and Ky nodded his head, he kicked his heels lightly and lead the group off.   
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah I know still not good, but I'm getting there (got a whole bunch of ideas) so just hang with me for a bit. And many thanks to DarkDragonX, I know your reveiw was only two letters long but thank you! ^_^ I have no clue when this'll get intreasting but it will! 


End file.
